


Draining Kiss

by BeetleQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Camping, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Ejaculate, Explicit Consent, F/M, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Kissing, Long Hair, Monsters, Muscles, POV Second Person, Pokephilia, Rough Kissing, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strength Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, but I might write that one day if I'm super horny who knows??, machamp - Freeform, machamp gets its ass kicked, no it's not a three-way, that's a whole other fic tbh, tongue-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Pokédex entry: With the hair wrapped around its body helping to enhance its muscles, this Pokémon can overwhelm even Machamp. Its hairs work like muscle fibers. When its hairs unfurl, they latch on to opponents, ensnaring them as tentacles would.Abilities: Trickster, Frisk, Pickpocket.//Takes place post-game. Female reader goes on the hunt for a wild Grimmsnarl.Reader is 18+
Relationships: Grimmsnarl/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 629





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Write the fic you want to see in this world. That's what I'm doing anyway, so if anyone else actually enjoys this, it's a bonus!  
> I tagged the violence just in case, but it's not graphic per se...

Your team were strong, there was no doubt of that. Still, mum would call you daily.

_Be safe._

_Don't camp out for too long._

_Don't go out when it's raining._

The last one always made you chuckle. You couldn't leave your hair wet for five minutes before she'd 'remind' you to fetch your hairdryer lest you catch a cold.

But lately there was another reason not to go out in the rain. Reports of a wild Grimmsnarl were making the rounds since you'd beaten Leon in that explosive match. You were always curious, however, and on the odd rainy day, you'd scour the Wild Area in search of the beast.

You were meant to be filling your Pokédex, anyway. Besides, how strong could the creature be?

It was your fifth day into the hunt, and the rain was still persisting. One place you hadn't explored all too well was the Stony Wilderness, and so you were speeding in that direction now on your bike.

It reminded you of Turffield with its standing stones scattered around. You sheltered under the arch of two, the rain still hammering.

It would probably be a good idea to set up camp.

Once the tent was up, you watched the curry simmering away from inside it; only leaving to give it the occasional stir. Your Pokémon didn't mind the rain, content to race one another and play fetch.

You brushed your hair, gently easing out the knots that came from hours of bike riding. By the smell of the curry, it was almost ready. Setting down the hairbrush, you braved the rain again to begin the process of plating up.

Noivern made a cheerful noise, practically face-planting the rice. Golisopod was more demure by comparison, taking small spoonful after spoonful.

Your own plate was empty soon, and with it, you spirits lifting. So you'd gotten a little wet and cold; so what?

The rain soon ceased, and so you decided to dismantle the tent.

And roughly half an hour later, you were still circling that same spot looking for your hairbrush. "Where the _fuck..?"_

You'd get a new one in the Hammerlocke boutique, it was no big deal, you finally reasoned.

Even if it had been your favourite...

Some days had passed, and the weather forecast held nothing but sun, snow, and the occasional spell of fog.

But you had a bee in your bonnet about that Grimmsnarl and had set an alert on your Rotom phone.

Sure enough when the next rainy day was forecast, your phone buzzed to tell you.

You'd find him _this_ time...

Except five hours staking out the Stony Wilderness yielded nothing but a runny nose, and your team refusing to leave their Pokéballs.

You took a short walk around. The rain was starting to ebb away now, yet your hair was still doing that frizzy thing it did when humidity so much as touched it. With your new hairbrush to hand, you ran it through the ends first, working your way up to deal with the many tangles.

Putting your bag on the ground, you rested the hairbrush on top. This was braid weather...

It was halfway through that you paused, spinning around. It sounded like a Pokémon; but then again the Wild Area was full of them. Still, it was incredibly late, and the majority were sleeping, making any noise in the silence amplified.

_Creepy._

Your heart was still beating fast, but you returned to you hair, looking over your shoulder every now and then just in case.

You then bent down, eyes scanning the scenery, to grab your hairbrush - more importantly the hair-tie you'd wrapped around the handle.

Except the brush you picked up was the old one that had gone missing.

You dropped it with a squeak, your plait unraveling as you looked around for the culprit.

The sound of laughter then caught your ears, causing a frown.

"Wanker!" You shouted.

What sort of Pokémon even stole hairbrushes?!

* * *

It had been months since you'd begun the search for Grimmsnarl, and each and every time you tried to find him, something else always seemed to happen.

First the hairbrush debacle. Then your berries had gone missing, making curry a now impossible task. Not to mention they'd been replaced with a pile of similarly shaped stones and rocks.

"Very funny!" You'd hissed at no one in particular, that echoing laughter your only answer.

It was when your favourite hair-clip had been pinched that you really got angry. Because you'd been wearing it at the time!

You'd turned around a second too late, just the barest flash of black and green proof to who the culprit was.

"I'll get you!!!" You yelled, fists shaking.

It was that night that a strange sound woke you. You'd decided to camp in your usual spot, and so the first thought that came to mind when you heard something outside the tent was, _"Grimmsnarl..?"_

Poking your head out, you paused in terrror.

Not Grimmsnarl.

Not Grimmsnarl at all.

The Machamp had seen you; it was useless running.

You cursed your overconfidence when your last Pokémon entered the battle. You'd only kept two with you, the other four slots taken up by the eggs you were eager to hatch.

When your Golisopod was hit with a one-hit-KO move, you were already running in the opposite direction. Except Machamp had you cornered soon enough, cracking its knuckles with a menacing grin.

So this was how you were going to die. An example to kids everywhere about the dangers of cockiness. There would probably be a one-egg rule after this, just because of you. Champion's Law they'd call it.

While you were musing about your imminent demise, Machamp made to grab at you.

But all four hands connected then with something else. Something large and dark which had all of a sudden appeared from the shadows.

The creature let out a roar, black and purple energy flowing out of it as its hair became bigger; an intimidation display, you noted as you rushed behind a standing stone, not at all terrified.

A tendril of black hair tied two of Machamp's wrists behind its back, another wrapping around its neck. Still the muscular Pokémon wasn't one to give up, one fist feinting while the other managed to get in a hit. And then another. Grimmsnarl's head swerved to the side, blood dripping from it's mouth. Your hands were over your own mouth, horrified.

Should you run? You weren't any help with a fallen team, but neither could you just leave the creature. Not after it had intervened to save you.

Surely there might be something in your bag. Something you could use to distract that horrible Pokémon while you both got away..?

Your hand happened across a smoke ball; perfect!

Leaving your hiding place, every inch of you wished you hadn't when Grimmsnarl was seismic tossed over your head.

It was soon on its feet however, and you gasped when tendrils of hair wrapped around your waist, relocating you to a safer position on top of the stones.

You clutched the smoke ball still in your hand feeling useless, both Pokémon locking hands and roaring below.

* * *

"Hold still..." The Pokémon in question would not, snarling whenever you tried to dab at its face with the antiseptic wipe.

You handed it the wipe then, muttering that it could do it itself.

Grimmsnarl did just that, grumbling.

You couldn't believe what you'd just seen. Not only had Grimmsnarl gone out of its way to fight a Machamp, it had done so after pulling off the creature's belt.

The belt that existed out of a necessity to keep its horrendous powers suppressed.

And Grimmsnarl had done it while laughing.

"You could've killed yourself." You muttered. Grimmsnarl rolled its eyes. "You could've!" The shock was setting in, tears threatening to spill over. As they did, you turned away, overcome with embarrassment and emotion.

Grimmsnarl made a noise. You ignored it. It clicked its teeth in annoyance then, nudging you.

"What?" You pouted up until a large hand started touching your hair. You stayed stock-still, waiting. Not that you were terrified of such a powerful Pokémon, but certainly you were wary. Just the two of you. Alone in your tent. Yes, you were very wary.

Wary most of all of your own thoughts, and how you were sure they were illegal.

Or at the very least frowned upon...

There was a click, and you realised with a blush that the Pokémon had just given you back your hair-clip.

"T-Thanks..." Was all you could mumble as you tried to ignore that still flaring heat. Grimmsnarl still looked a little worse for wear. "I'm sorry, I... don't have any full restores left." Not to mention you still couldn't make curry. Or walk this guy to a Pokémon Centre.

Then a sudden thought sprang to mind.

"Hey! You feed off bad energy right..?" Grimmsnarl looked up then, eying you curiously. "So... annoy me?" The Pokémon made a tsking sound, shaking its head. Either it wasn't in the mood to play, or something else about the scenario wasn't right for it. You reasoned that if you were already in the know, the setup probably wouldn't work anyway.

You sat there trying to think up a plan. One idea came to you, and you chanced a look at Grimmsnarl before looking away with a blush.

"I've... got this TM." You grabbed the small machine from your bag, nudging it towards the creature. Grimmsnarl picked it up. "It might... help?" It was out there now; there was no taking it back.

A tendril-like finger of hair snuck under your chin then. You did absolutely nothing when more of them encircled you, pulling you into the creature's lap.

Apparently Grimmsnarl already knew Draining Kiss.

You gasped when your teeth clicked together, gasped again when the wet heat of its tongue found its way into your mouth. The Pokémon stopped moments later, its expression one of embarrassment. Your hands settled on the broad expanse of its chest, fingers coming to grip the hair. You leaned up, your body language clearly wanting. Still you whispered, "Please..?"

You were on your back then, a feral mouth on yours as two strong hands hooked behind your knees. They were soon spread apart; but not because Grimmsnarl had done so.

That heat between you legs flared again when those hands flipped your skirt up and shed you of your tights with little preamble.

You laid there, chest heaving as the cool night air hit your arousal. Squirming, you reached up but both of your wrists were pinned to the ground moments later. Grimmsnarl chuckled like it always did when it caught you by surprise.

You writhed, hips lifting hopefully.

Grimmsnarl merely traced one of your thighs with a fingertip. It would edge closer every now and then to where you wanted before backtracking — teasing you.

You felt the wetness between your legs double moments later, a long fat tongue six inches deep and questing. You let out an unabashed moan at that, wrists straining against their bonds while Grimmsnarl stared up at you. It chuckled again, the vibrations of it making your knees knock.

You wondered how the public would take it if you suddenly retired into obscurity one day, unbeknownst to them shacking up with this Grimmsnarl. It was certainly a mouth you wouldn't mind coming home to...

"More..." Your pleading whimper had the Pokémon's tongue leaving you. _"Please..."_ You fluttered your eyelashes, hoping that would help your case.

It didn't.

Grimmsnarl watched you writhe, its eyes alight with mischief. A hand then parted the hair below its waist, which you realised upon inspection was looking damp and engorged. No longer trapped, a green throbbing length emerged, the tip flushed and weeping.

You licked your lips, absolutely ready.

Grimmsnarl stroked itself, that self satisfied grin on its face again.

You would not be enjoying that cock just yet.

Grimmsnarl licked its way up your thighs, its excitement twitching and aching to bury itself - which hole? It wasn't picky.

But teasing you yielded a delicious buffet of frustrated energy.

And Grimmsnarl would need that energy.

You couldn't believe your luck when that expert tongue slithered back in, filling you with wet messy strokes. Your hands were free all of a sudden, and you wasted absolutely no time in grabbing those thick horn-like tufts on its shoulders.

Said tufts wrapped around your fingers, trapping them. You gasped as yet more tendrils found your ankles, forcing them wide. Grimmsnarl's tongue was reaching deeper, its wild teeth and the base of its nose pressed up against your sex.

Grimmsnarl stopped, waiting. You wriggled, whining when what must have been metres of hair tightened their grip, stilling you.

You clenched around its tongue; the only muscle you could still flex.

That slippery muscle gave you one last deep thrust before pulling out. Grimmsnarl's nose and teeth stayed pressed close however, waiting.

You screamed out a few curse words, and it inhaled deeply.

OK. _Now_ it had enough energy...


	2. Chapter 2

The bonds around you loosen, but they’re still there. Grimmsnarl’s face is close again, and another deep kiss has your toes curling.

You startle, something thick and twitching demanding entrance between your legs. You’re not sure it will fit, and you whisper as much.

Grimmsnarl makes an understanding noise, taking you into its lap. A tongue snakes into your mouth, and a green hand is emerging from within ropes of black hair to inch it’s way up your thigh. It’s hot against your skin, and you put up no resistance when it creeps higher still.

You’re soon sitting on that hand, rolling your hips.

Grimmsnarl leans back, watching.

A second finger, and then all three are stretching you wide. The Pokémon makes a rumbling sound in its chest, eyes lidded as you take your pleasure. A thumb sneaks out of you, and one of your hands darts down to press it against your clit. With a little guidance, Grimmsnarl is learning what to do, finding your favourite rhythm, and rubbing.

Just as you think you’re about to see stars those fingers leave you, and it’s the cruelest feeling. But you know something bigger is coming.

Grimmsnarl scoops you up, taking your weight in both hands as it lowers you over itself. It takes an age, and you’re surprised by the creature’s restraint, but finally you’re sinking down.

The stretch of him is exquisite, and all you can do is lay your head on the creature’s chest as you fight to adjust. As the girth of him hits every spot.

“S-So big...” Your hands grip at broad shoulders. Grimmsnarl chuckles, jerking its hips upward. It laughs again when that forces a gasp out of you.

Grimmsnarl makes a soft snarling sound, tendrils of hair appearing again to hold you in place.

You’re suspended above him now, and Grimmsnarl is lifting and dropping you over and over again onto that perfect cock.

With its hands free, the Pokémon makes short work of your blouse, tearing the already plunging neckline down to your navel. It licks its lips, snapping your bra in half as well.

“Arsehole! I just bought these!”

Grimmsnarl enjoys your frustration, pawing at the exposed flesh. Your aggravation melts away when a tongue is flicking out to tease one nipple. And then the other.

Just as you’re getting comfortable again, your back hits the floor, Grimmsnarl’s hands pressing yours into the ground. You struggle against him, if only to remind yourself that you’re utterly helpless against this brute.

And loving every minute of it.

That thick cock enters you again. Ropes of hair force your legs wider, and he’s going deeper. Every thrust pulls another obscene sound from you, and you’re hoping there aren’t any trainers around who might hear.

Then again, the thought that someone might happen across Galar’s new champion being fucked into next week by a wild Pokémon... there’s a perverse thrill about it.

Grimmsnarl’s energy seems limitless at this point, and you’re content to lay there as it has its way with you.

The pace dwindles as you feel yourself getting close, and then the creature stops. And withdraws. You look up, confused.

Grimmsnarl is smirking. Waiting.

“Fuck..!”

Your wrists are flexing under his hands, your head thrown back.

“Don’t stop now!”

Grimmsnarl laughs hard.

“Why are you like this?!”

You’re trying to move your hips to meet his, but yet more ropes of hair hold them down. Grimmsnarl is laughing that laugh again.

”Please..!” The laughter stops. Grimmsnarl arches a brow; okay, you see where this is going... ”Please..?”

Your voice is soft, and Grimmsnarl licks it’s fangs, waiting. It quirks its eyebrows again.

“Please, Grimmsnarl...” You feel that cock press lightly against your entrance, but you know how to play the game now. “Please... please give it to me...”

He is, every inch in one slow thrust.

It’s hands are then grasping your waist, holding you as it’s hips start a rhythm. And you’re lying there, a stupefied grin on your face as you whisper your thanks and praise over and over again.

“Fuck, you’re so good... so big... fuck, fuck, fuck...” Grimmsnarl’s strokes are rougher, faster. Your mouth falls open, no words left now, only the basest sounds.

The thickness of him, and the angle is rubbing a certain spot inside you. And the longer it goes on, the closer you feel yourself climbing.

But Grimmsnarl doesn’t stop this time, and that thick plump head is soon forcing you to clench around him as wave after wave of pleasure tears through you.

Your climax peaks, and then ebbs away for all of five seconds until another toe curling follow up has you shrieking.

Your cunt throbs around that girth, a few aftershocks surprising you as you lay there gasping.

Grimmsnarl doesn’t look like it’ll last much longer, thrusting hips becoming erratic every now and then.

It’s going to come in you, you realise. And you have no intention of stopping it.

When did you become such a freak..? A question for another day, perhaps.

Grimmsnarl lets out a feral growl, and a handful of thrusts later he’s slowing. Slowing. Stopping.

You glance down just as that cock slips out, a few lazy drops of come still oozing from the tip. When you come to stand, the rest of that load trickles out and down your inner thigh. You feel yourself pucker, and another sizeable amount drips down to your knee.

“Messy boy...” You’re muttering, watching that cock disappear again into a thicket of hair.

When you go to grab your backpack, your intention to find some tissues to mop things up, Grimmsnarl is already rummaging in there.

“Hey...” It doesn’t look smug right now, but on a mission. Before you can ask again, it’s grabbed what it was looking for.

An empty Love Ball.

And seconds later it’s thrusting it into your hands.

“You want me to... catch you?”

Grimmsnarl nods. You wager it’s technically in a weak enough state to capture, and toss the pink pokéball.

A critical capture.

Makes sense...

Your first thought is to find somewhere to bathe. The second? Get to a Pokémon Centre.

After that? Your hand tightens around the Love Ball.

You’ll figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a comment if you enjoyed! ;)  
> Who knows, I might write more~


End file.
